Heta Party
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: Based off the PSP game Corpse Party. After a mysterious earthquake, the countries must find each other and escape with their lives from a haunted elementary school...
1. Chapter 1

_I've recently completed this anime horror PSP game called Corpse Party ^_^ When I found I was compairing the characters to Hetalia characters I decided to make this XD It's going to follow the storyline at first but then change after a while (like with HetaOni. It was just like Ao Oni at first but then the storyline changed XD) Their will also be some dialog changes. The character roles are like this.._

_America = __Satoshi Mochida_

_England = Naomi Nakashima_

_China = Ayumi Shinozaki_

_Russia = Yoshiki Kishinuma_

_Canada = Yuka Mochida/Ayumi Shinozaki (He'll switch roles at certain times)_

_Prussia = Yoshiki Kishinuma (he's the Yoshiki that goes with the Canada Ayumi. He may become a Kizami character at some point XD)_

_Japan = Yui Shishido_

_France = Seiko Shinohara_

_Italy = Mayu Suzumoto_

_Germany = Sakutaro Morishige (don't worry, he won't act the same was he did in the game XD)_

"And so" China said, smiling sinisterly "it is said her ghost still haunts this school, aru..." The single candle illuminating his face adding to the scary effect as he chuckled to himself. "She looks for bad students, who stay in school after hours...just like us, aru..."

The other nations in the room whimpered quietly.

"Why did we come here to tell ghost stories?" America moaned "This is way too scary..."

"Wasn't this your idea, Amérique?" France asked.

"Quiet, aru! Anyway, Once she finds you, she'll eat your soul and steal your body, aru" China continued. "It is said that she was once an ordinary school student, but was murdered horribly. Her spirit now takes the form of a shadow, aru..." he grinned evily "the first sign of her coming, is for any lights to flicker off, aru..."

Right on cue, the lights in that room died out, leaving only darkness. Everyone screamed loudly.

America shrieked and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could find in the darkness.

"America!" England yelled "Let go of me!"

"Huh? O-oh, sorry...B-but didn't you think that was scary?"

Italy was currently clinging onto Germany for dear life while sobbing hysterically.

"Alright, that's enough China!" Germany called "Turn the lights back on!"

"I-I didn't touch them, aru! I was standing in the middle of the room the whole time, aru!" China said worriedly.

"But..." France said "then how did...?"

A slow, continuous knocking sounded from the door. Everyone cried out again.

Everyone except Russia, who was sitting down, smiling quietly. "America" he said coolly "you should answer the door."

America, who was trying to fight the urge to tackle England out of fear again, spun around to face the Russian "What?"

"Everyone else is much to scared. Besides, you are the Hero, da?" Russia said with a mocking smile.

"Fine!" America huffed, trying to look strong, even though he was shaking as he walked to the door.

_It's nothing _He told himself_. It's not like it's the ghost or anything..._

A knocking started again, 'causing America to squeak in fright. He grinded his teeth together and grabbed the door handle.

A crash of thunder sounded as the door swung open.

_"What bad students you are, staying here so late..." _A sinister voice said, a smile in their voice.

America screamed and fell back, collapsing onto the floor.

"Kesese~ I can't believe you fell for that!" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to see Prussia and Japan standing in the doorway.

China grinned. "Your timing was perfect, aru!" he said happily.

"This was all a trick?" France asked in shocked.

"Sorry everyone" Japan said sheepishly "I heard China-san's story, and Prussia-san said it would be an 'awesome' idea..."

"Ve~ That was scary~" Italy whined, still clinging to Germany. He smiled "But America seemed a lot more scared then me..." A few of the countries smirked at the Amercan nation, still sprawled out on the floor.

Even Germany was trying to hide a smile "That scream _was_ pretty loud..."

"What did you expect?" Russia asked.

"Sadists" America spat "All of you are sadists"

"I'm sorry America-san" Japan said "Oh, that reminds me, there was someone with us who wanted to see you..." He looked behind himself, towards the door.

An unfamiliar Canadian peered around the door, smiling nervously. "H-hello, everyone..." He said quietly.

"Oh, Canadia!" America stood up in surprise, forgetting he had just come close to a heart attack.

'Canadia' sighed "It's Canada...I'm your brother, why do you find it so hard to remember my name?"

"What?" China stared at the North American brothers "America has a brother, aru?"

"...I'm in the same class as all of you" Canada sighed again, more sadly.

"So why are you all here?" America asked the three nations.

Prussia grinned "West told me you were all coming here to tell ghost stories, and I figured you'd need to hear some of my awesome tales!"

"I heard you tell the teacher that you wanted to help clean up after school had finished and I wanted to assist you all..." Japan frowned. "I didn't realise you were lying just so you could do this..." Some of the other countries looked at the floor guiltily.

"What about you Canada?" France asked, not looking Japan in the eye.

"I...I've really been into occult things lately..." Canada blushed slightly "I thought it would be fun..."

Russia looked at the Canadian interestedly "An intrest in the occult? Could that be because you are so much like a ghost yourself?"

Canada started to rumage around inside his bag, and eventually brought out ten paper scraps. "Well, I've also been interested in charms and things...This one's a friendship charm. If you use it with your closest friends, then you'll be together forever..."

"Together forever?" England blinked "Doesn't that sound a bit...sinister?"

"I'm sure it just means we'll always be friends" Canada blushed again "I...I've wanted to try it for a while...there's enough charms for everyone...so...maybe...?"

"Ve~ A friendship charm sounds like it'll be fun~" Italy sang "Right Germany?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt" Germany said.

"So if we use this charm, everyone will be one with Mother Russia forever?" Russia mused "I'll do it too"

One by one, the other nations agreed to try the charm. Canada started passing each of them a scrap of paper.

"Alright everyone" He said, standing inbetween America and Prussia "We need to say the words on the paper all together" Canada smiled to himself as he realised everyone was now actually noticing him "It's important that we say it all together. We only need to say it once, no more no less"

"And...what happens if we say it wrong?" England asked, leaning away from a certain Frenchman who he had somehow ended up next to.

Canada looked thoughtful "I guess it just doesn't work" he said finally. "Okay everyone, on the count of three...one...two...!"

Everyone began reading the words aloud, trying hard not to mess it up. When they had finished, they looked around expectingly.

"So..." Prussia was the first to speak "...Is that it?"

"Well, yes. It's just a charm" Canada explained "What did you expect?"

America examined the paper "I don't know about Prussia, but I was expecting a flash or something...You know, something big...like an earthquake, or..."

That was when the classroom started shaking violently.

"A-an earthquake?" France gasped.

"Oh, come on!" America cried "I didn't mean it literally!"

Japan ran to the front of the room "Everyone! We need to hide under the desks-" One of the lamps fell from the ceiling "Hurry!"

"G-Germany...!" Italy sobbed, trying to decide whether to hide under one of the desks like Japan said, or run to his friend.

Germany tried to smile while holding his balance. "Just hide Italy. Everything will be fine..." He stopped as a loud groaning sound filled the room.

With a loud crash, the floor at the front of the room collapsed down, into darkness.

"No way..." America said as the floor started to give beneath him. America yelped and grabbed onto Canada as the floor groaned one last time before collapsing beneath him. The Canadian cried out and grasped Prussia's ankle, who then slipped down under the weight of the two North American brothers.

"America!" England yelled as the three of them disapeared downwards.

America looked up desperately "E-England!"

There was a final groan and the rest of the floorboards collapsed. Everyone screamed as they started falling...

_And that is the start of this horror/parody series! This was pretty fun to write XD Please review and tell me what you think ^0^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, I updated this XD The ones who reviewed this story said they had never heard of Corpse Party. Neither had I until about a month ago XD It's a horror game. If you do one wrong thing you get a bad ending, which usually involves dying horribly. Some of the scene are really messed up...but it's a fun game XD I'm changing what happens slightly anyway, so even if you did play the game it would be different XD _

* * *

England groaned loudly, pain shooting up his leg. He could still move it so it was probably just a sprain...but where was he? He had been staying late at W Academy with everyone else, and then...the floor had...

His eyes snapped open. Where the _hell_ was he?

He sat up slowly, looking around carefully. It was dark, but England could tell that this definitely wasn't his school...

Suddenly the lights flickered on, allowing England to see his surroundings. He would of preferred the lights to stay off. Desks and chairs were in uneven rows, some on their sides. In some places the floorboards were gone, leaving a only vast openings where they once were.

_This place must of been here for years... _England thought. He stepped forward tensely, worried that he might make more floorboards fall. The Brit didn't want to know how far the drop was...

That's when he noticed something. Or some_one. _France was lying unconscious at the front of the room.

"F-France?" England gasped shakily "Hey! Wake up you frog!" He yelled desperately. France made no reaction. _This isn't good__. _England thought hopelessly. The floorboards were completely gone in the middle of the floor, separating the two nations.

England turned around worriedly, spotting a doorway. If this was like a normal school, it should lead into the hallway. There was another door on France's side, so maybe he could get to him through there?

Unfortunately, the hall turned out to be darker then the classroom where England had first woken up. He felt around blindly for a light switch or at the very least the _wall._

There was flash of pain in England's ankle, causing him to fall over roughly. "Perfect" he spat bitterly. His ankle must have been a lot worse than he had first thought. England mumbled a few curses under his breath, limping forward.

Eventually he managed to get to where France was. He crouched next to the Frenchman worriedly "France! Fra..." He sighed in relief. The French nation was still breathing.

And now that it was clear that he was okay, England soon found himself getting angry. Of course the stupid frog would get knocked out. He probably did it on purpose just to make the Brit worried. And why was he worried in the first place? It's not like they were friends. The two of them had been fighting for as long as anyone could remember.

England lifted up France by the shoulders slightly and shook him. "Wake up you damn bloody frog!" He shouted, calling the Frenchman every swear word he could think of. This turned out to be more than he had realised.

"Mmm..." France slowly opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily when he noticed England. "Ah, Angleterre..." It was obvious that he was still half asleep "I always thought it would be _me _to sneak into _your_ room..." England dropped him onto the floor.

"Would you snap out of it?" he glared at the Frenchman who was wincing in pain. "If you'd take the time to actually look around, you'd see that we're _not _at your house!"

France looked up at England in confusion but then realised that the Brit was right. They weren't at his house, England's house...they weren't even at their school!

"O...où sommes-nous?" he asked, switching back to his own language in shock.

England frowned. "I don't know. I just woke up and you were still unconscious..." He didn't mention that he had felt worried about the Frenchman.

France stood up nervously and walked to one of the windows. All he could see outside was complete darkness, but he could still see the raindrops on the glass from the down pouring rain that must have been out there.

He groaned as he tried pushing the window open, but no matter how hard he tried the window wouldn't budge.

"It won't open" France gasped after quitting from exhaustion. "It's as if it's sealed shut..."

England was inspecting some of the school desks. "What's the bloody hell is going on?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well...this is definitely a school..." France said thoughtfully. England had to hold back from hitting the Frenchman for pointing out the obvious.

"The desks...The desks seem a little small though..." The lights flickered briefly "Like...some kind of primary school..."

France looked at England nervously " A...an école primaire...? You mean...like what that school Chine had been talking about...?" Both of them slowly turned to look at a notice that was on the wall. It was old but the words were still readable. Uneasily, France started to look over the paper.

"What...what does it say?" England asked.

The blood had drained from France's face. "It...it says...'Notice to all students and teachers...Heavenly Hetalia Elementary...'

England stared at France, wishing that this was some sick joke. There had been rumours that before W Academy had been built; a primary school named Heavenly Hetalia Elementary school had been in its place. But after a series of mysterious murders it had been closed down. One of the murdered students had been the girl that China had been talking about before...Everyone thought all stories about the school were just myths...but now...

"...Heavenly Hetalia Elementary...? You mean...the same Heavenly Host Elementary...?" England felt himself go as pale as France. "The one that was said to of been demolished before W Academy took its place? But...that's not..."

France cried out "Mon Dieu! What is this place?" He looked at England, wide eyed "And...And everyone else! Where are they?"

"C-calm down!" England yelled, ignoring the fact that he was shaking badly. He stepped closer to France hesitantly.

"...Désolé..." France said quietly. The two of them stood together, shivering from fear and the chill in the air. The two of them couldn't think about what to do.

All they could hope for that this was all some horrible dream.

* * *

_I'll leave it there XD Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Update~ XD If you were wondering, the haunted elementary school in the original game was called Heavenly Host Elementary XD I just changed it to Hetalia XD _

* * *

England couldn't take the silence anymore. The two of them had said nothing for what seemed like hours, but could only have been a few minutes.

"We..." he started uncertainly. "We should try to find a way out of here"

France blinked in confusion "A way out...?"

England nodded "We can't just stay here. We need to do something!"

"But the windows are sealed shut" France said sadly. "It's not like they're locked or just stuck...it's as if they're just decorations on the wall! I don't think they _can _open!" He looked around the room miserably. "Is it even possible to leave this place?"

The Brit sighed. "Maybe...there's an entrance or some way of getting outside..."

"...I suppose you're right...It'll be a lot better than just standing here" France smiled slightly. "I can't help but think I'll go crazy in here..."

"Right" England sounded a lot more optimistic than he actually felt. "The first thing to do is to leave this room" He gestured to the door he had come from. "And it's not just us. The others should be here too"

"And if we find them it'll be much easier to get out of here" The Frenchman said positively.

The two countries didn't have any reason to believe what they had just said. All they knew was that if they did nothing they would eventually go mad. As they walked towards the door, France stopped England.

"Angleterre, is there something wrong with your leg?"

England looked down in surprise. "Oh, right. I forgot about that" He laughed nervously. "I just sprained my ankle when I fell. It's nothing"

France gasped in alarm. "That's not nothing! Are you going to be alright?"

"I can still walk at least" England smiled. "It should heal on its own"

"Even so, you shouldn't push yourself" France stepped closer to England. "Here, you can lean on my shoulder"

Under normal circumstances, the Brit would have denied the offer and pushed the damn frog away. But these were far from normal circumstances.

He sighed "...Thanks" England said grudgingly as he leant on the Frenchman for support.

Another earthquake suddenly started. The two countries yelled out and grabbed on to each other in surprise. They didn't move again until the tremors seemed to have stopped.

"Is...is it over?" France asked nervously.

"I...I think so...Lets just get out of this room" England said firmly.

They pushed the door open, stumbling into the hallway. England gasped as he looked around the suddenly lit corridor.

"Is something wrong?" France asked in concern.

England blinked in confusion. "The hall...looks completely different..." he said in shock.

"...That earthquake...could have made more of the floorboards collapse?" The Frenchman said hopefully. The Brit nodded uncertainly. What else could explain it?

The two of them started to warily explore, trying to stay away from the large places were the floorboards had fallen through. Eventually they managed to find a set of stair that lead down to the first floor.

"Look Angletere" France pointed down to some shoes that were scattered around the floor. "They're so small...I suppose this really was an école primaire" he said almost nostalgically.

"You're right" England replied, probably deep in his own memories. He looked up in surprise when he realised something "Hey France, wouldn't that be the entrance?" he gestured to the door in front of them.

But France was still looking at the shoes, making remarks about how amazing it is that they had kept so well and wondering what kind of child they had belonged to.

England groaned unnecessarily loudly. He limped slightly to the door, and grabbed the handle, trying to pull it open as hard as he could.

It almost seemed unwilling to open.

"It won't open" England gasped. "I wonder if it can even be opened with force..."

"Really?" France asked unhappily. England jumped in surprise at the sound of the Frenchman's voice. "I suppose we'll have to find another way out..."

Since the floorboards were missing around the other parts of that room, they decided they should look around some of the classrooms that had been upstairs.

The next classroom was smaller than the one they had woken up in, with most of the floorboards missing too.

England took a few hesitant steps inside, but then shrieked a little more high pitched then he would have ever admitted.

"Oh, Angletere" France teased "What are you so scared of?" He followed the Brit's line of vision but then screamed himself.

A skeleton, still in some kind of school uniform, lay at the other end of the room.

The blood drained from France's face "Why...is there a dead person here?"

"Let's take a closer look" England stepped towards the body. "They...might not be fake" His hopes were useless. The bones were definitely real.

"**_You two..._**" England jumped back from the body in alarm. "**_You must be new victims..._**" A small flame like spirit appeared over the body.

"A-a ghost?" France yelled.

England looked at him in surprise. "You can see it?" England was used to seeing ghosts. He was actually friends with a few! But whenever he talked them, or any of his magical friends for that matter, everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. "Who are you?" He asked the spirit when he realised France was too shocked to answer.

"**_I was brought here against my will and trapped here...just like you_**"

"Trapped?" England asked. "Do you mean...there's no way out?"

"**_I'm afraid not. This school exists in its own reality, different from the world you are from_**" The ghost explained.

"Then why were we brought here?" England was starting to sound angry.

"**_..._**'**_It_**' **_brought you here. It always brings new victims to this school...Innocent people who have done no wrong..._**" The spirit said, almost sadly "**_This is a cursed multidimensional place...Multiple planes of existence created by a vengeful spirit_**" The lights flickered "'**_Closed space_**'**_...Or prehaps 'closed spaces'...All of us are the unlucky victims of an inescapable abduction..._**"

"Closed spaces?"

"**_Yes. And it seems you two are not the only ones to have been brought here. I can sense numerous others..._**"

England gasped. _Does that mean the others are here to? _He thought to himself. _I...wonder if they're okay..._

"So our friends are here to?" France asked suddenly.

"**_I don't know the exact number...but I do know that others were pulled into these spaces at the same time as you...They are definitely in this school_**"

France smiled "Génial! That means we're not alone Angleterre! We'll be able to find Amérique and everyone else!"

"**_However...you can't meet them_**" The two countries turned to the spirit in surprise. "**_They are in this school. But the space they are in is different to this one...If you want to see your friends, you will have to find a way to enter their space, or bringing them into this space...Even then, escape is impossible...but you'll be together..._**"

"So there's really no way out?" France asked worriedly.

"You said we were brought here by a vengeful spirit" England said. "But who is it? Why did it take us?"

"**_I don't know...the motive of our captors or how to escape...But if you do find your friends, your chances would be much greater if you work together...You must do what you can...to escape...Don't end up like us..._**"

The door at the other end of the room opened with a clicking noise. England and France blinked in surprise, turning to see who could have opened it. No one was there.

"That was odd" France mumbled, turning back to the ghost.

"**_N-no!" _**The spirit gasped. It flickered before vanishing.

The two nations looked at each other in confusion. Something moved at the corner of their eyes, making them look toward the front of the room.

A shadow, as that was the only way to describe it, seemed to hover next to the blackboard in the classroom. It almost seemed like it was staring at them.

"A-Angleterre" France stammered as the shadow moved closer to them. England seemed to of frozen in place. "Run. We need to go, _now!_" He grabbed England's arm and started to run. About half way out of the room, England remembered how his legs worked.

They collapsed next to a wall outside the room, gasping.

"France, are you okay?" England asked as he started to get his breath back.

The Frenchman nodded. "I'm fine. But what was that? Some kind of shadow?"

"It...seemed kind of evil..."

"It did. The ghost seemed scared of it too..."

England looked up at France carefully. "And you saw it too?"

"We were both talking to it Angleterre!"

"I know...I don't understand any of this...All I know is that we're trapped here..." England sighed as he stood up.

France jumped up next to him. "It will be fine Angleterre! That ghost said that as long as we work together we could find a way out..." He smirked. "The two of us...work together..." France started laughing.

England couldn't help but smile too. "You're right. We're doomed aren't we?"

They laughed together until they felt well enough to continue.

"Let's try this classroom" France said after they had been walking for a bit. The door opened easily.

England looked inside uneasily. "I don't know France...I...I have a bad feeling about this room..."

"It's fine" France smiled. "Who knows? Maybe this room has hidden treasure. You're a pirate; you've got to love the sound of that!"

"Ex-pirate" England said dryly. He sighed and let France drag him inside.

France whimpered suddenly. Another dead body lay in the middle of the room. The person had scratched into the floor with their finger nails, the message: **_Whatever you do, don't look at the newspaper._**

"We should go" England said firmly "There's something not right about this room..."

"Right..." France paused. "But, I'm curious about that newspaper now" he gestured to a newspaper on the floor across the room. "Can we have a little look?"

"But that message said..." England trailed off as France picked up the newspaper.

"Heavenly Post: Serial kidnapping ends in murder" France read aloud "Bodies of the children who went missing at Heavenly Host Elementary have been recovered at the basement of the school" The article began to describe the case in detail. The bottom half of the paper had been torn off, so it could not be read any further.

"That's awful..." England said quietly.

The door slammed shut.

"What?" France ran to the door, attempting to push it open. But the door now seemed fixed to the wall like a decoration. It couldn't open. "Why...Why won't it open?" He asked shakily.

"France" England had turned pale "The paper" He pointed at the newspaper.

France peered at the newspaper nervously. It now had a new title.

Heavenly Post: **_You will never leave this room_**

* * *

___*Gasp* Oh no! I hope you liked this chapter too XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_After a couple of weeks of not writing this story for no real reason, I've finally updated ^0^_

* * *

After attempting to kick down the door a few times, England did the only thing he could think of.

"This is your fault!" He yelled at the Frenchman who was trying desperately to open a window.

"Quoi? How is this_ my _fault?" France stared at him in disbelief.

"You're the one who read the bloody newspaper!" England argued.

"W-well, you're..." France paused. "You could have stopped me!"

"What kind of argument is that?" The Brit sighed before looking around sadly. "But...it looks like we really are trapped in here..."

France tried to smile "I...I'm sure there's a way out...Just…one that person didn't find...?" He half-heartedly gestured to the skeleton on the floor.

The two of them searched anxiously. All the windows were either decorations on the wall, or unreachable due to fallen floorboards. At the front of the room was a chalkboard with the words '_let me out let me out' _written over and over again. The words seemed to get more and more frantic as they got to the end of the chalkboard.

"I...wonder how we missed that" France thought aloud as he finished reading the chalkboard.

"We really are trapped" England said, a little bitterly.

"Angleterre, you shouldn't think so negatively..."

"How can I not?" England turned to the door angrily. "_Let us out!"_ He yelled as he gave the door another furious kick.

The lights flickered as the door opened with a click.

The two nations only hesitated for a split second before scrambling out of the room, collapsing together as they reached the hallway.

"That was scary..." France breathed in relief.

England nodded with a panicked sigh.

They wordlessly agreed to carry on, walking down another floor.

"There...really were a lot of other people here before us" England said as they passed another skeleton.

"I...It'll work out for us though. I'm sure of it!" France tried laughing positively, but it only came out as a nervous chuckle.

England didn't reply, and just continued walking.

Eventually they reached a door labeled 'infirmary'. They both stepped inside cautiously.

"Matches?" England examined the small box before putting it in his pocket. He looked at the old space heater it had been placed next to curiously. "Wow, this thing's so full of ash; it'll probably never light again..."

"What a shame, I was actually feeling kind of cold" France said sadly.

After trying to explore the room carefully, they found the medicine cabinet was filled with every medicine they had ever heard of, and even a bottle of rubbing alcohol (_What did they need all of this for? _England thought in surprise), a poster of the inside of the human body (Did...someone paint over the organs in blood?" France said, horrified), a poster that said 'wash your hands' ("Well, this _is_ an infirmary" England couldn't help but smile as France looked at it in disbelief) and two beds.

They left that room, climbing up another set of stairs they found. A sign told them that they had found the toilets. They went into the boy's first.

"No water" England said as he tried turning the taps on the sink.

"Something wrong?" France asked as he opened one of the cubicles.

"I just realised how thirsty I was..."

"...I suppose that will be a problem if we have to stay here too long" France pouted "It's obviously raining. If only we could get outside, then-" he opened the cubicle at the end of the room.

"**_Shut the Goddamn door!" _**A loud booming voice yelled from the empty cubicle. France jumped back as the door slammed shut.

"...And what the _hell _was that?" England asked.

France didn't know whether to scream in shock or laugh from the sheer randomness. Eventually he made a noise that sounded like a strangled mix between the two. "I suppose even ghosts need their privacy..." he said weakly.

They decided it was better to leave that room after that.

"Okay, maybe there's somewhere downstairs we haven't searched yet..." England started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, Angleterre, we haven't looked in that room yet" France pointed to a door at the end of the room.

England stared at him "We can't go in there!"

"Pourquoi?" France asked in confusion.

"That's the _girl's _bathroom!" The Brit blushed slightly.

France rolled his eyes "Do you really think that matters here?"

"You can go in if you really want to, but I'm staying here!" England huffed and turned away from the Frenchman.

France muttered something about a 'drama queen' (which England chose to ignore) before walking into the other toilet.

_That damn frog has no shame..._ England thought irritably.

_"H-hey! America? Where are you?"_

England blinked...That was...America? No, too quiet...Also, why would he be asking about himself? That had to be...Gah, what was it? _Canada. _That  
was it, _Canada._

"France!" England yelled "Come here quick!"

The Frenchman ran out of the bathroom "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I just heard Canada's voice...I think it was coming from downstairs" he pointed towards the door.

"Really? Let's go!" France said firmly. They ran towards the stairs, wondering if they would actually be able to find the Canadian (for once)

England gasped as he suddenly tripped at the top of the stairs.

"Angleterre! Are you alright?" France grabbed him in an attempt to stop him falling all the way down.

"It's...it's my ankle" England winced. "T-thanks..." he said quietly as France helped him up.

"I'm just glad you didn't fall! But your ankle does look pretty bad" France frowned "We should really find somewhere for you to sit down...Here, lean on my shoulder for now" England nodded, a little grudgingly.

They walked slowly down the rest of the stairs, not really sure where they were going, until France remembered the infirmary a little bit ahead.

"There were some beds in here, right?" France said as they entered the room. "You can lie down here"

"You'd expect them to be a lot dustier..." England said as he examined the beds.

"At least they're clean" France smiled. "Go and sit down. I'll look for something that can help"

England sighed and sat on the bed in the corner as France started searching the medicine cabinet.

"I found a splint and some bandages" France said triumphantly, holding them up for the Brit to see. "Hold still, I think I can help your ankle with this"

France hopped onto the bed next to England's, wrapping the bandages round his ankle. "That should do it!" He said happily.

"Thanks..." England didn't want to look the Frenchman in the eye. He _hated _asking for help, especially from France. But at that moment, he really had no choice.

"It'd be much better if I had some ice to put on it..." France lay down on his bed "But it should still be better than if I just left it alone. You know, sometimes I think I should be the new school nurse" France said cheerfully.

"What school would let _you _be the nurse?" England turned away from the Frenchman, lying down himself. No reply. "France? Did you fall asleep? Well...I guess you kind of deserve a rest..."

"I knew you cared" France suddenly said teasingly.

England felt his face turn red "...Shut up"

"But there's also Amérique...Out of everyone, you're probably worried about him the most..."

"Seriously, shut up"

"I'm just saying; it's obvious. I wonder, do you think he's worried about you too? You know, you two would be a good-"

"What part of '_shut up' _don't you understand, frog?" England snapped, more red than ever.

France smirked "Okay, okay...But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him soon"

"Why would I care if we find him or not?" England tried to say convincingly.

"You're not fooling anyone..."

_"America? _Their eyes widened. _Can...can anyone hear me? France? England?"_

"That was Canada again!" England said in surprise.

"I-I'll go take a look" France got up from his bed, going towards the door. "You should stay here and rest. I won't be long"

England looked at him uncertainly "Is that really such a good idea? I should go too..."

"Don't worry! I know you'll miss me, but you should just stay here. You're ankle only just got better!" France winked "I'll be back before you know it!" He flounced out the door in full France style.

* * *

_I'm leaving it there XD I don't think I'm going to include the deaths that happened in the game...I don't think my heart would be able to take it T-T It would involve people getting hanged (France), thrown against a wall at full speed and splattered everywhere (Italy), going crazy when they realised what happened to Italy and jumping out a window (Germany), and falling down a hole and getting crushed by rubble (Japan)...I just can't do that to them :'( Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay, I'm scaring people ^0^_

* * *

_I hate to admit it, _England thought as he examined his leg, _But my ankle really does feel better...I'm probably going to have to thank the damn frog again when he comes back..._He sighed sadly. _Japan...America...and everyone else...I wonder what they're all doing right now...Are they...are they okay?_

He got up from his bed. Thinking about things like that would just make him depressed. Maybe he could just look around again while waiting for France to come back?

England shivered slightly. He didn't really want to be left alone in this kind of place. And there was something about this room...

_Maybe I can just wait for France outside..._England thought nervously as he walked towards the infirmary door. He pulled at it firmly.

It was locked.

"Wait...why is it...?" England inspected the door carefully.

There was no visible bolt keeping the door closed, or any sign that it had been locked at all.

"If it's not locked then why won't it open?" He tried pulling the door open harder, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, a high pitched giggling filled the room.

_A...A child? _England stepped away from the door and looked around wildly. He was alone.

But the laughter still continued.

"Who's there?" England wanted to sound fearless, but his voice was shaking. The childish cackling went on for a few more seconds before stopping completely.

The sudden silence worried England more than the laugher had.

He walked around the room cautiously. What the _hell _was taking France so long? Unless...

No, he couldn't think like that. France...France was probably just a little lost, or...

England saw the _'wash your hands' _poster out of the corner of his eye. Except it didn't say that anymore.

'_Wash **the blood **with soap'_

The Brit whimpered, immediately cursing himself for it. It was all just some trick! Any moment, America or France was going to jump out and yell that the whole thing had just been a joke, and that he was so stupid for actually believing it...

He wished, with all of his heart, for that to be true.

The laughter started again. England gasped and clutched his head tightly. Why did he suddenly have such a headache? His ears were ringing...

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!" _England yelled. He was going to kick that bloody door down if he had to!

The door.

England blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The door was covered in countless strands of black hair, forcing the door shut.

.He stepped back from it in shock. "How…? Why...?"

The lights in the room flickered before turning off. "Wh...what now?" England asked weakly.

**_"Have you come to find me...?" _**

England spun around as the giggling started again. Who was...?

The shadow. The same shadow that he and France saw earlier hovered in front of him. It seemed to be staring at him intently.

"W-what...?" England tried stepping away from it, but tripped over a loose floorboard. The thing loomed closer.

England shrieked as he tried to scramble to his feet. _I need to run!_ He thought as he sprinted to the door.

He pulled at the hair that was rooting the door in place hopelessly. Where did all of the hair come from, anyway?

"France! Open the door! America! Someone!" He yelled, hitting the door as hard as he could. England looked over his shoulder desperately. The shadow was coming closer...

Wait, the matches! He pulled out the small box he had picked up earlier from his pocket. Maybe he could burn the hair?

Shakily, he struck a matchstick against the box.

It broke in two.

England sobbed as he attempted pulling out another matchstick. _Calm down, calm down! _He tried to steady his hand as he struck the matchstick. This time a small flame appeared. The Brit held his breath as he put the lit matchstick to the hair.

But the fire was too small to do any damage.

He stared at the matchsticks. If the flame was too weak, then how...? England gasped. Hadn't there been a bottle of rubbing alcohol in the medicine cabinet? Maybe he could...

But the medicine cabinet was on the other side of the room! And the shadow was nearly...No, this was his only chance. He had to try! The thing was slow, so he should be able to outrun it...

He jumped away from the door just as the shadow was about to reach him. England managed to stumble to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle tightly.

_Please work! _he prayed silently. All he had to do was run around the other side of the room to avoid the shadow. He was going to-!

There was a low groan, and the floorboards in front of him collapsed. He stared at the empty space in shock. That meant that the only way to the door was-

England cried out as something black wrapped around his waist. _The shadow!_ He struggled, but more of the darkness started to bind his arms and legs, pulling him closer to the shadow.

_No! _He tried to yell, but the shadow filled his mouth the moment it opened. England choked and gagged, slowly losing the energy to fight back. The British nation closed his eyes as he felt himself start to lose consciousness. He couldn't breathe, he was going to die! He-!

_"Angleterre!" _England's eyes snapped open _"You have to fight back!"_

_"Come on, Iggy! You never give up this easily!"_

_France...and America? _England thought numbly. _Why can I hear them?_

He clutched the bottle of rubbing alcohol tighter as he felt a surge of determination. _That's right...When France comes back, we're going to find America and the others...I can't die here!_

England lashed out, trying to break free. "Let go of me!" He yelled, feeling the shadow's grip loosen. "_Let go!"_ He gave a final push, and this time the shadow left him completely. He was free!

The Brit coughed and spluttered in relief, somehow managing to unscrew the lid off the bottle. England tipped the contents over the hair binding the door, until it was completely doused.

_Please..._ He prayed again as he struck another match. It lit with a small flame. _Please work... _He put the match to the hair, and this time the hair lit up completely with a large fire. The hair seemed to harden before falling away.

He slammed himself against the door, almost crying with happiness as it opened.

England collapsed into the hallway, panting heavily. He stiffened and turned around; expecting the shadow to have chased him out of the room, but it was nowhere to be seen.

_I...I did it..._England sighed. Now all he had to do was wait for-

**_"I'm going to kill you"_**

England screamed at the sound of the cold, dark voice. He stumbled down the hall, in an attempt to run away, before falling to his knees again. He felt his eyes sting with tears, but wiped them away quickly. He _refused _to cry.

"Angleterre?" England looked up in time to see France staring at him in surprise before running to his side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"France" England managed to breath. "I...I'll be fine...Did you find Canada?"

The Frenchman frowned. "No, I think we really are the only two people here..." He smiled grimly. "The only _living _ones, at least"

England shivered, looking away from France.

"So, is your leg better enough for you to be running around here?" France tried to ask brightly.

The Brit didn't turn to face him again. "I was resting, but I was attacked by that shadow thing we saw earlier..."

"Mon Dieu!" The blood drained from France's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine" England smiled weakly. "But I think we should consider the infirmary off limits from now on..."

"Well, it's good you're okay..." France smiled suddenly, holding out his hand for England to take. "We should keep moving. Can you stand?"

"I think so" England let the Frenchman pull him up. "But where are we supposed to go?"

"Well..." France started thoughtfully.

"We've pretty much been everywhere we can go in this bloody school..." England said sadly. "The only people we've come across are all dead...And I'm so tired..."

France tried to smile reassuringly. "It's not that bad Angleterre! We'll figure something out! We're countries; we've been through countless wars! I'm sure we can handle this" He laughed. "How about I cook you something tomorrow? It'll mean that you won't destroy your kitchen again, at least not for another day!"

"...If we make it back alive..." England said quietly. "But...how can you be so cheerful?"

France looked at him in confusion.

"You just keep smiling and laughing...How long do you plan to keep that up if it turns out we can never go home?" England asked angrily. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Mon ami, I-"

"Stop it!" England yelled. "Don't call me that" When have we _ever _considered each other friends? The only reason we're working together now is because we have to!"

France's eyes widened. "Angleterre...You don't mean that..."

He didn't. There had always been a part of England, no matter how small, that had considered France a friend. But at that moment, England didn't care about that at all.

"How would you know that, frog?" England snapped. He sighed suddenly. "Look, maybe we should split up for a bit. We'll cover more ground that way"

"But, Angleterre..." France started "...Fine. If that's what you think is best..." He pointed down the hall. "I'll go this way. I suppose I'll see you later" The Frenchman looked at England sadly, before turning and walking away.

England immediately regretted everything. Why had he snapped at France like that? He had only been trying to help...And splitting up, look at what had happened to him when he was alone for barely five minutes!

"France" England called suddenly. "I-I'm sorry, I-!" He stopped. The hallway was empty.

The Brit looked around nervously. There was no way France could move that fast…So...Where...?

"France?" he asked hesitantly. England started running down the hall, where he had seen the Frenchman go. "France! Where are you?"

* * *

_Leaving it there XD But this is the last you'll hear from England and France in a while...Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter XD We'll be following some different characters now XD_

* * *

_"France! Where are you?"_

Japan blinked in surprise. "E...England-san?" he asked uncertainly. That had definitely been the Brit's voice. Was he nearby? "England-san!" Japan called, frowning as there was no reply.

_What should I do? _He asked himself silently. _I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my friends..._

He sighed, walking back into the room behind him.

China and Russia both looked at him expectantly.

"Did I hear England out there, aru?" China asked as the Japanese man entered the room.

Japan nodded "That's who it sounded like...But I didn't hear any answer when I tried calling him...Maybe it was just the building settling?" Japan said, now standing next to the Chinese man.

"...I don't think a building settling can sound like an actual human voice, aru..." China said sceptically.

"Then..." Japan started hesitantly, before turning back to the door behind him. "I'll go see if it really was England-san then. Maybe I'll be able to find the others too" he turned his head to smile at the other two reasurringly. "You should both stay here, okay?"

China's eyes widened. "Are you _crazy? _You can't go out there alone, aru!" He leaned closer to the Japanese man so that he could whisper "And you can't just leave me alone with...with..._that guy, _aru!"

Russia smiled at the two Asian nations. "Ohh? What do you mean by that, China?"

"N-nothing! Nothing, aru!" China jumped away from Japan, now sending him a pleading look.

"I..." Japan looked from China to Russia, as if trying to decide. "...I'll be back soon" he said finally, stepping out of the room.

"Wait, aru! Japan-!"

"Don't worry China. And anyway, this will be fun, da?"

"Aiyaa, you stay away from me, aru!"

Japan smiled faintly to himself, but continued down the hall way more slowly.

_I'm scared. _He realised. _I'm actually really scared. My legs are shaking...I have no idea what's going on...But...I can't let anything happen to my friends...I could never forgive myself if anything bad happened to them..._

Willing himself to feel more confident, Japan tried to explore the dimly lit corridor.

This wasn't like any school he had ever been in. Floorboards had fallen in a lot of places, and ripped pieces of paper litter the floor and wall.

"Return home immediately" Japan read allowed from one of the pieces of paper. "Those who remain here..."

"_**...Will go hungry, and die of starvation...**_"

Japan gasped, jumping and turning around quickly, trying to find who had just spoken.

No one was there.

_...My imagination? _

He decided to enter the room next to the pinned paper, hoping to find any clues that could get him and his friends out of that place. He couldn't help but notice a cupboard in the corner. Each shelf was filled with long black hair.

"Hair...? It's...covered in bugs..." Japan shivered at the site of the insect infested hair, travelling to the over end of the room.

He tried the door at the other end of the room, but this one was locked. He sighed irritated, before another piece of paper caught his eye, stuck to the wall like the other.

"Murders?" Japan asked after he had finished reading. "At a school called Heavenly Hetalia?...Ah, I've heard of that rumor...So...it really wasn't just a myth? Then this school must be..."

The door next to him, which had previously been locked, suddenly slammed open.

Japan jerked back in surprise. _How...? _He shook his head, deciding to cautiously go through the now open doorway.

He didn't get that far through the new room, before a flame seemed to materialise in front of him. Japan stepped away warily from the whitish blue fire,wishing he had something to protect himself. _Could this be...a spirit?_

"_**Hey there**_" the flame spoke, almost cheerily. "_**Are you all by yourself? Decided to stop shaking with those other two in that classroom, did you?**_"

"I...I heard one of my friends shouting, so I'm trying to find them" Japan said determinedly.

"_**I see...But...**_" the ghost suddenly sounded a lot more sad. "_**...that won't be possible. This school exists in a nexus where multiple dimensions overlap. It's but a single closed space in a sea of closed spaces...In other words, even though you might be in the same school as your friend, you two occupy different dimensions. You two can never meet.**_

Japan's eyes widened. "But...but I-!"

"_**Maybe if you died**_" the spirit continued. "_**Your body or spirit might move from one space to the other...or...Maybe you'll be able to find a way to travel to the different dimensions like **_'_**that**_' _**does...**_"

The Japanese man frowned. Would it really be that difficult for him to meet the others? And...what exactly was 'that' that the ghost mentioned?

"_**But**_" the ghost spoke up again. "_**Even if you find the exact spot from where your friend's voice came from, they themselves may not be there. And if they're not, there's not a thing you can do about it...**_"

"But...But I heard him!" Japan was starting to sound angry.

"_**It's true that there have been others who arrived in these spaces at the same time as you. But time and space do not behave as you'd assume here. They're...fragmented. You said that you heard his voice, but from when he spoke could of been a few minutes ago...or maybe it occured in another space many hours ago...It could even of been an echo from the future...who knows?**_ _**It's possible for two closed spaces to influence each other a little, no matter how out of synch they are**_"

Japan balled his hands into fists. "I can't just hear him yell and walk away happily! Move aside, I need to find a way to get to the others" He stepped forward, making the ghost fade away in response.

He moved to the door at the end, glad to see that this one was open. Yet, as just as he reached it, the door in front of him closed with such force that it knocked the Japanese man back. Japan yelped but managed to stay on his feet.

The ghost from just a few seconds ago appeared in front of him. But something was wrong. Before it had been glowing a cold blue. But now it was blood red.

"_**'Move aside'?**_" It repeated Japan's words from just a few seconds ago angrily. "_**How dare you...you can just rot in hell!**_"

At this, the room started shaking heavily.

_An...earthquake?_ Japan gasped loudly, trying desperately to keep his balance. There was a loud groaning noise, and it wasn't until he looked to his side that he realised what it was.

A cabinet, filled with many metals that would of made the cabaiet extremely heavy, wobbled at the force of the earthquake, before falling.

Japan cried out as the cabinet toppled onto him, pinning him in place. He wheezed as the air was knocked out of him, wincing at the broken glass from the cabinet that was now digging into his back.

"_**You don't want to find your friends! I bet you're just using that as an excuse so that you can find a way out! And the moment you do, you'll just leave your so called 'friends' behind in this hell like they were nothing!**_"

Japan tried to breath in, but the under the crushing weight of the cabinet, he could barely take in any air at all. "No...you're wrong..." he managed to cough.

"_**Am I? Every last one of you are all the same**_" Japan knew that the ghost would probably smirk if it could. "_**I should probably just leave you here for 'that'...We'll see how close to your friends you really are once 'that' gets you...**_"

"I...I'd never abandon them...You're wrong...You're wrong..." Japan gave out a strangled scream as the cabinet seemed to get even heavier.

"_**Don't question me**_" the ghost's voice was dripping with malice. "_**You're all the same. Once 'that' gets you, you'll either be forced to kill yourself or you friends. Maybe even force them to become a slave to 'that' like yourself. Like my 'friends' tried to...**_" the spirit paused, at least that's what it seemed like to Japan. "_**It's here...Well, I suppose I'll just leave you here. I'd rather not take my chances with 'that' again...**_" The ghost flickered before vanishing completely.

"P-please wait!" Japan choked. "I...I don't know what happened with you and your friends, but...I would never..." It was no good. He was going to pass out. "...Please..." Darkness clouded his vision. Before he fully black out, he saw what could only be described as a shadow hovering slowly towards him...

* * *

_Japan...T-T I'm not planning on killing anyone off, but still...A lot of dialog got changed by the second half of this chapter...I guess that's goo, since that means I'm making some things up on my own, but...Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah...Update~ XD_

* * *

"A-another, aru?" China grabbed a table for balance as the other earthquake hit.

Russia merely smiled at the Chinese man, somehow not bothered by the tremors.

China sighed in relief as it started to die down, but tensed again soon after. "...I don't like this, aru..."

"Something wrong?"

"Japan's taking too long, aru" China said firmly. "Something...Something could of happened to him...We need to go and look for him, aru"

The Russian nation's smile faltered, but it was so faint that you'd have to of been watching extremely closely to notice. "Do you really think that's a good idea? What if we go looking for him, and then he comes back here. We could miss each other"

"I don't care, aru! We're going, aru!" China huffed. "If we can't find him, then we'll come back to this room, alright, aru?" He stomped out of the room, not checking to see if Russia was following him.

Russia's smile turned from an unsettling beam to a faintly amused smirk. "China~ We shouldn't leave each other behind, da?" he called before walking after the Chinese nation.

China tried climbing a flight of stairs, deciding that if he was going to find Japan, he should search all the floors carefully.

He sighed as he grabbed the handle to one of the doors. "This place sure is weird, aru..." he sai dto no one in particular, pushing the door open. "And all of those posters...is this place really Heavenly-?"

A loud bang sounded as he attempted entering the room. He yelped as some kind of invisible yet strong force knocked him clean of his feet, and away from the open door.

He would of hit the wall on the other side if a certain Russian hadn't been standing behind him.

"Hmm...I wonder what that could of been~" Russia said cheerfully, unfazed by having a Chinese man crash into him.

China stared up at him, standing up uncertainly. "When...?"

"Didn't you say _we _needed to go look for Japan?" Russia pointed out, the smile never leaving him.

"I-I did, aru..." China spun around, away from the other nation. "Aiyaa...Let's just go, aru. We can't go in that room, maybe there're some rooms we can actually go into downstairs, aru..."

They agreed to try and go down to the bottom floor. After figuring out that the door in the entrance hall might as well of been painted on (which took a lot of hopeless kicks and Kols) they figured that they should probably just explore the bottom floor some more.

They both stopped when they walked to the other end of the school. China stepped back in alarm, yelling as many swear words in Chinese as he could . Russia looked at the scene before him in mild surprise.

The floor in front of them was littered with skeletons.

"Human bones?" Russia looked at them, slightly puzzled.

China whimpered a small 'Aiyaa'. "L-let's go. We need to find Japan, aru." Russia nodded, following the smaller nation who was walking a lot faster then necessary, in Russia's opinion at least.

_If he was with someone else, like Japan, or even America, he'd probably be a lot calmer..._Russia told himself. Somehow, that thought...bothered him.

"What kind of room is this, aru?" China asked in surprise as they entered another room. It didn't look like an ordinary classroom, as it was extremely long and narrow. All the other classrooms had pretty much just looked like normal rooms. A long wooden plank stretched over a gap with no floorboards, creating a bridge.

"We should probably explore this room too then" Russia said with another smile, stepping onto the plank.

"W-w-wait, aru!" China hissed, grabbing onto Russia's scarf to pull him back.

Russia Kol'd irritably at having someone yank his scarf, but decided that he should probably let the Chinese nation explain himself before he did anything _too _severe. "Something wrong?"

"There's something over there, aru" China said nervously, peering from behind the Russian.

Russia stared into the gloom. At the other end of the room, something seemed to be moving...Something _dark_. "It's almost like a shadow without a body" Russia mused.

China shivered. "It can't be safe, aru. We should lea..." he trailed off when he realised something. The shadow was coming towards them. "W-we really need to go, aru. I don't know what that is, but it can't be good, aru!"

"Maybe..." the Russian nation looked at the advancing darkness interestedly. "Or...maybe we should stay and fight it. It doesn't look that strong" Russia beamed at China "That'll be fun, da?"

"...Aiyaa..." China said weakly. "...You're crazy, aru"

* * *

_Short chapter XD Sorry ^^' Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

_A few people are saying they'll never play this game since it sounds so scary...Honestly I can't blame you XD I'm surprised I played it at all, let alone completed it XD But if you wanted to watch a play through of it, Let's Butter Up The Corpse Party by Asami85 on YouTube is pretty good 'cause it goes through all the bad endings too XD _

* * *

"Russia, we have to go!" China stepped around the Russian nation so that he was now standing in front of him, trying not to think of the sickening drop right next to them. Just one wrong step and...He attempted pushing Russia back slightly "That thing's obviously dangerous, aru! And...Let's just say I don't think all of those bodies we saw died of starvation..."

"But it's a shadow...What can a shadow do?" Russia's smile faltered, making China realise he _really _shouldn't push his luck with the taller nation.

"Just go, aru!" China said urgently "Just believe me when I say that this is really dangerous, ar-...A...A..._Aiyaa!"_ China cried out as a part of the shadow suddenly wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. "Wh-wha-? L-let go, I-I- _Ahh!" _More of it started to cover him as he pulling him straight into the shadow. It was squeezing his neck, and...and...-

Russia sighed, grabbing the Chinese nation's hand, which was still visible in the blackness. He pulled, forcing China out of the darkness. One last tug, and China was fully out, coughing on the sudden amount of air as if it was water as he fell to his knees.

"Fine, we can go..." Russia pulled China back to his feet, backing away as he realised the shadow seemed to of grown more...angry. If that was possible for the shadow.

China nodded, still coughing as he allowed Russia to drag him away.

"Hmm? It doesn't seem to be following us..." Russia looked behind him curiously as they walked through the doorway.

"I...I told you...it was dangerous...aru..." China gasped, finally managing to breath properly.

"From what I saw, you were the only one in danger" Russia beamed. "But I suppose it would of gotten me instead if you hadn't stepped in front of me, so thank you"

"No...No problem, aru..."

They walked down the hall, going down to where they originally came from. Russia still had to drag China, since it looked like he was going to faint whenever he stood by himself.

"China~?" Russia asked cheerfully "You're not saying much. Is something wrong?"

China stopped suddenly, causing Russia to turn to the smaller nation, still smiling. China was breathing heavily, his face pale. His eyes were distant, as if he was watching something the Russian couldn't see.

"Chin- _Ah?"_ China pushed past Russia, running down the hall. "Where are you going?" Russia called. China didn't answer, and instead disappeared into a door at the end of the room.

Russia frowned. _How strange..._He thought as he walked to where China had run off to.

He found himself in what was most likely the entrance hall. Russia didn't bother trying to open the door, since he knew in a place like this it'd most likely be locked. Now...Where was...? There. China was standing in the corner, facing away from Russia.

"China...? What are you doing?"

"N-no one is saying that!" China stiffened, yelling at some unknown person."What...What are you doing? Stop, no! Why..._Why are you staring at me like that?"_ With this, he fell to his knees, panting heavily.

For the first time since they had arrived at the school, Russia felt...worried. "China...? Are you...?"

China relaxed suddenly, slowly looking up to meet Russia's gaze. "Hmm? Russia?" China looked at him confusedly, standing up. "Is something wrong, aru?"

"You were saying weird things just now..." Russia blinked. "Don't you remember?"

China shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Hmm..." Russia frowned. _Maybe it was just a nervous breakdown...or..._

"Come on!" China said "We still need to find Japan, aru!"

Russia nodded, following China out of the hall.

They immediately had to stop.

"I-isn't that...?"

"Da..."

The shadow hovered in front of them, only a little bit away.

"We...We need to get away, aru!" China shivered as the shadow only seemed to get closer.

"I suppose...How about over there?" Russia's eyes lit up at the sight of a small bridge over another hole in the floorboards. "I'm sure we haven't even explored that area yet"

"...Was that bridge always there?" China asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't say it matters at this point" Russia smiled, gesturing to the shadow that was only closing the distance between them.

* * *

_Finished this chapter XD So, yeah, school starts tomorrow, so I can't update stories as fast...sorry everyone, but it's an important year T-T But please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Update XD I'm switching a few things round in this chapter ^^' All it means is that one thing happens sooner then it would of and that something else happens later :)_

* * *

Getting away from the slow moving shadow was easier then China would of thought. The bridge was narrow but somehow sturdy, and the shadow seemed almost reluctant to follow them across it, hovering just at the beginning.

"I wonder why it stopped, aru..." China said, glancing behind them.

"I don't know" Russia smiled "But that's good for us. We should try up here next" he pointed to another set of old stairs.

China nodded in agreement before suddenly hugging himself, shivering slightly. Russia's beam faltered. He was still a little uneasy about the smaller nation's little...break down earlier. China had been acting almost distant ever since.

_Maybe...Maybe the shadow has something to do with this? _Russia asked himself. _His little 'episode' was almost straight after it had grabbed him..._

He found himself looking back down the stairs once they had reached the top. What was that shadow...?

"Wait, what's that?" China frowned, turning to a room titled 'Infirmary'. Eerily familiar laugher echoed from within, too distorted to be fully recognised.

Wordlessly, they agreed to enter and investigate the cheerful giggling.

They weren't expecting who they saw inside.

"Japan? And Italy too, aru?" China asked in surprise.

The other two nations standing in the middle of the room turned to Russia and China, both smiling happily.

"Ve? China and Russia! So you're here too!" Italy said joyfully. "Um, have you seen Germany anywhere?" His face fell when China and Russia both shook their heads. "Well...Germany's strong, so I'm sure he's alright" Italy smiled weakly.

"Right..." China's eyes narrowed as they set on Japan. "So you were here all along, aru? I understand that you were probably happy when you found Italy, but do you know how worried we were, aru? And there's some kind of black shadow thing lurking around this school too, it's dangerous here! We need to stay together, aru!"

Japan's smile didn't waver, seeming almost unsettling on the smaller nation's face. "_I see..._" There was a sort of chilling undertone to his voice. "_I'm sorry if I worried you, China-san..._"

China paused in any continuation to his complaint, taking in Japan's appearance. His eyes were dull and cold, his smile lacking any warmth on Japan's suddenly much paler skin. And, even though China had no idea how he missed this before, parts of his school uniform were torn, each cut framed by an alarming amount of dried blood. The way the lower part of Japan's right arm, which was covered in a lot more red then any other part of him, almost seemed to dangle from his elbow, as if it was being held in place by muscle alone, gave China the impression it was most likely broken.

"Japan...?" China asked nervously. "Are...are you alright, aru?"

"_Of course I am...Why wouldn't I be?_" Japan said before giggling merrily.

Japan...Giggling...

"Italy" Russia spoke for the first time since he had entered the room, sounding oddly serious. "I think it would be a good idea if you came over here. Away from Japan"

The Italian nation, who had been about to go over to China and Russia, stopped when he heard the rest of the Russian's sentence.

"'Away from Japan'?" Italy repeated, turning back to the unusually sinister Japanese man. "Why? Japan's our friend. He's my friend"

"Russia's right, Italy" China said firmly. "Come here. I...don't think Japan's safe to be around right now, aru" He tried to ignore the fleeting glare he received from Japan.

Italy shook his head. "What are you talking about? Japan's a friend! He wouldn't do anything bad to us, and-" He gasped, suddenly noticing Japan's arm. "V-ve...What happened to your arm, Japan? W-we're in an infirmary, right? Maybe we can find something to help, or-"

"Italy! Come here, right now, aru!"

"B-but Japan's hurt!" Italy whimpered, shrinking away from the angry Chinese man. "W-we have to help him, or it might get infected or never heal properly, or..." Italy trailed off, turning to a set off cupboards. "Maybe there's something in here...Just wait, Japan. I'll get something-"

"Ita-!"

Japan grabbed Italy's hand with his good arm, stopping him from moving away. "_No...Stay here, Italy..._" He was still smiling.

Italy finally seemed to realise something was wrong with his friend. "Ja...Japan?" Italy squeaked, trying to pull his arm away. "W-what's wrong? I-I'm trying to help..."

"R-Russia!" China said urgently "We have to do something! I-"

"_If you stay with me, soon we'll see everyone again_" Japan said "_Even Germany-san. You do want to see him, right?"_

"G-Germany...?" Italy said uneasily. "I...I do want to see him...But..."

"_Then there's no problem, right?_"

China's eyes widened. Japan's shadow seemed to be moving on it's own, growing. "Italy, don't listen to him, aru!" China yelled "He's trying to trick you, aru!"

"B-but-!" Italy sobbed suddenly "I-it's scary here...I...I want to find Germany, I-!"

"_Good"_ Japan smirked, his shadow now bigger then himself. He stepped back. "_Then, let's go find him, and everyone else_" He turned his head to Chian and Russia, who were both sharing shocked expressions. "_You two will join us soon too. I'm sure China-san won't be able to hold it off for much longer..._"

Before either off them could ask what he meant, Japan jumped back, dragging Italy with him onto his own shadow. But instead of hitting the floor, they both sank into the darkness, until they had both vanished.

"N-no!" Italy screamed before he was fully submerged. "I-! Help-! _Germany_!"

With that, the shadow disappeared from sight, leaving no trace that it had been there at all.

* * *

_Okay, that's two fanfiction now where there's an evil Japan and Italy get's kidnapped O_O Well...At least you know what happened to Japan now :) ...Sort off...Um, anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

_A long time since I last updated and all I have to give is a short chapter…Sorry T-T Also, we're moving on to some different character's points of view after this chapter…Again, sorry. But after this is also when the story begins to twist away from the Corpse Party storyline even more than before XD_

* * *

"…I…I don't understand…" China was slowly shaking his head. "T-that couldn't have been Japan…Right, aru?"

Russia frowned. What they had just witnessed hadn't made any sense. Japan, or at least someone who _looked _like Japan, had just kidnapped Italy. But that wasn't the only thing that concerned him. What had 'Japan' meant by, 'China-san won't be able to hold it off for much longer'?

But something did seem to be wrong with the smaller nation. He was hugging himself, pale faced and shivering.

"China…?" Russia asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, aru!" China said through chattering teeth. "B-but that was…I don't understand, what's going on, aru?"

"China-,"

"I-I can't…Aiyaa, my head…" China clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "W-we have to go. Maybe we can find out what happened to Japan and Italy, aru…" He made a move for the door, but before he even reached it, or before Russia could stop him, China stumbled. He as suddenly standing motionlessly, faced away from the Russian nation.

Russia hesitated. "China?"

…

…

"Chi-?"

A laugh. _"Oh, but what's the point? There's obviously nothing we can do, aru." _He turned around, revealing his suddenly lifeless eyes. Something was definitely wrong. "_Everyone will either be consumed or killed, aru. We might as well stay here and wait for 'that' to decide what happens to us." _China began laughing again, a hysterical laugh that only unnerved Russia.

China seemed to have lost his mind. He was now giggling and mumbling hurried words that were too quiet to understand. Russia stared at him, a little worriedly. What was wrong with China? He was acting almost like Japan had a few seconds ago…It was almost like they were being possessed.

Russia's eyes narrowed. That shadow from before…it must have something to do with Japan and now China's strange behaviour. But as much as he would _love _to hunt that thing down, he didn't want to leave China alone. Who knew what he would do in his current state?

There had to be something else he could do. But what, exactly?

China continued giggling. Whatever Russia was going to do, he had to act soon. Russia would find a way to punish the shadow later. After all, it was trying to take his comrades away from him. And China had been really nice to him in the past too…

"China," Russia said coolly, placing a hand on the smaller nation's shoulder, "come back. Fight whatever this thing is, and come back."

Stiffened, China stared at Russia with an almost stunned expression, the Russian's words connecting with something inside of his mind. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but some kind of thick, black smoke spilled from his mouth instead. It vanished into the air, and China collapsed against Russia.

"I…Ugh…I…" China groaned, trying to stand but failing. "My head, aru…"

Russia beamed. "Yay, you did come back! Just like I told you to."

"…'Come back'..? What are you…?" China finally managed to stumble to his feet. "What happened, aru?"

Ignoring the question, Russia moved past him. "Let's go," Russia said, still smiling. "I want to have a 'talk' with that shadow…"

* * *

_I'm sorry, this is so short DX Regardless, please review if you can…^^'_


	11. Chapter 11

England's phone was ringing. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and stared at it sceptically. What the hell? He had tried to call almost everyone earlier, but it had always said there was no signal.

He slowly sat down at the top of the stairs. The ringing wouldn't stop, somehow sounding in harmony with the creaks and groans of the old school.

It did not say who was calling, oddly enough, and England's thumb hovered over the dial button. It seemed silly, but he didn't want to know who was on the over end, he really didn't. But…

…The phone was still ringing. It should have stopped a long time ago.

With a shuddered breath, and fighting against a growing sense of dread, England answered the phone.

"H-Hello…?"

An emotionless, but all too familiar voice answered, "_Angleterre_…"

All apprehension and fear immediately vanished.

"_France?! _All right, Frenchie, where the _hell _are you? I have searched this school all over, so do you mind telling me where you disappeared to? If you're sulking somewhere just because I yelled at you, then I swear…!" England left the threat hanging, allowing himself to catch his breath and calm down for a second.

There was no answer.

"…France? Seriously now, where are you?" He sighed. "Listen, it's dangerous for us to be alone. That shadow is probably still around, and it's very likely that it will try to attack again. We might always argue, but at least if we're together there's a better chance of fighting it off if it appears…"

Still no reply.

"What? Do you want me to _apologise_? Well, fine!" England yelled. "I'm very sorry for hurting your oh so precious feelings. I didn't realise you were such a drama queen. I thought it wouldn't matter since we have said _much worse_ things to each other before, but it looks like I was wrong!"

Nothing. And then…

A chuckle.

It was quiet at first, but eventually the Frenchman's once familiar laughter was almost hysterical. It echoed and bounced off the walls of the previously silent school.

Slowly, the English nation pulled the phone away from his ear. He stared. _What…? Why…?_

In a moment of sudden panic, England practically jammed his finger onto the end call button. Nothing happened. The laugher continued. He pressed it again, and again, and again, his actions growing more and more frantic each time, but it didn't work.

The laughter wouldn't stop.

England couldn't take it anymore. With a frustrated and slightly panicked grunt, England threw the phone down the stairs, the laughter following it all the way down. It only stopped when the phone hit the ground and the screen smashed.

He panted, arm still outstretched. What was going on…?

He was shaking, he realised. England found he was holding himself as he stared down at his broken phone.

_C-Calm down…_he told himself. _It…It was just a joke. France was just trying to make a fool out of you! But it won't work, of course. So just calm down…Goddammit, that frog owes me a new phone…_

England stood up warily. What could he do? He was pretty sure he had searched every available inch of the school. All the ghosts he had talked to had offered him practically the same morbid message. There was no sign of a way out.

...But he couldn't give up. He had to find America and everyone else. Maybe France too, but that idiot was irritating him more than normal. Besides, he was probably still around somewhere…The ghost had said it was impossible to leave this place, so he had to be…right?

His phone was lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, a few pieces of its shattered screen surrounding it, and he looked down at it curiously. Should he get it back? It was obviously broken, but…maybe it was still useable? At the very least, someone might be able to fix it…

He took a careful step down the stairs, and immediately regretted it. The floorboards groaned and collapsed almost immediately, and England swayed forwards, desperately waving his arms for balance. It was a useless effort, however, and he tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs.

There was a loud snap as he painfully hit the ground.

_That…Don't tell me that was my leg…_England thought, wide eyed. _D-Dammit! Why…Why is this happening?! Why…?_

He attempted to push himself up. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Even if his leg was okay, he was going to have many bruises.

Groaning slightly, England sent a glance to the other end of the room. He stared.

Was…Was that…?

"I-Italy…?"

* * *

_*Gasps* But is this a good thing? Or…a bad thing? I wonder, I wonder…_

_Another short chapter :( I didn't have much time though, and I wanted to update, but I'm sorry…_

_Well, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


End file.
